Snowshoes are, of course, commonly known in the art and the shoe disclosed herein, in its open, use condition is, in appearance, similar in structure and use to the conventional snow shoe. However, as is well known, conventional snow shoes are large, bulky items and are not convenient to store or to transport when not in use. Accordingly, the use of these articles is limited by reason of their lack of portability. A conventional shoe may extend anywhere from 3 to 5 feet in length from tip to tip and may be as much as 11/2 to 2 feet in width. A structure of this size, in addition to being awkward to store and transport is relatively heavy, in pairs, and for this reason also is difficult to transport.